False Start
by MCTVFan
Summary: Sharon and Andy put their growing feelings at risk after jumping into bed together. Can they navigate the fallout together? Or will their mistake lead to something neither expected?
1. Chapter 1

I want to once again thank each and every one of you who has read, reviewed, followed, favorited, and supported my previous stories. I appreciate it more than these words can express!

This is my first **M** story, and I decided to challenge myself by stepping completely out of my comfort zone. In addition to the rating, the entire story is a departure from my usual fluffier ones. This is grittier and more emotionally raw. It's completely finished, so I will post chapters as I revise them as usual. Since this is so outside my normal fare, I definitely welcome your feedback.

As usual, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

He was moving in and out of her so quickly it almost stole her breath. His body was on top of her, his inviting scent all around her, and the sensations he was creating inside her were making her dizzy with desire and pure lust. It was that lust that had led to Sharon and Andy, almost literally, falling into bed together tonight. Up until this evening, they had kept things friendly. In fact, they had become very good friends. Very close, just never _this_ close.

Tonight had started out no differently than any other night. After wrapping up their latest case, they followed each other to dinner. They talked, laughed, flirted as per usual, but at the end of the evening, Andy leaned in for their usual chaste goodnight kiss and Sharon didn't stop him when he lingered. For some reason she'll never understand, she deepened it. What followed was an explosive make out session in the parking lot that left them both gasping for air, chests heaving. It was nothing more than the culmination of years of unresolved sexual tension. But that only made it that much more raw and intense. Neither was content to end things on that note, so Sharon followed Andy back to his house since Rusty was home at hers.

They barely made it inside the door before their seeking hands were burning a path across each other's bodies. They stumbled down his hallway until they reached Andy's bedroom. After making quick work of each other's clothes, they fell into a heap on the bed. Andy teased her skillfully with his fingers until she couldn't take it anymore and then entered her in one swift motion. They had paused only once to adjust to the feel of each other before Andy set a steady rhythm. But steady wasn't what Sharon wanted. Steady was too much, too emotional. She wanted hard and fast, so Andy obliged.

Now, he was pressed against her, bodies sweaty, quickly sliding his hard length in and out of her and she was close. So close. But she knew she wasn't going to go over the edge like this. She could tell that Andy was close as well, and then she felt his hand navigating its way down to the place where their bodies connected. He continued to pound into her and then she felt his fingers on her sensitive nub. Ruled by his own impending orgasm, his motions were sloppy and uncoordinated but it was enough to send her flying over the edge as he flicked her bundle of nerves a few more times. As soon as he felt her release, he lengthened and spilled himself deep inside of her.

They stayed connected for a moment while they both caught their breaths. Sharon needed him to move off of her. Their connection was suddenly too intimate and lingering in it, too emotional. It was as if he had read her mind because suddenly he rolled off and slipped out of her. Sharon stared at the ceiling focusing on the unusual pattern on it. It was better than thinking about what they had just done. Anything was.

Silently, she got up from the bed and made her way to the adjoining bathroom. She closed the door, and Andy let out a sigh. This was definitely not how he had pictured their first time together. He had imagined it slow and gentle, passionate, and as a way of expressing the deepening feelings they had for each other. This was all desire, lust, and chasing release. It was almost robotic, and a big part of him felt like mourning the loss of something he had once considered to be a romantic, emotional step between them.

She exited the bathroom and quickly collected her discarded clothing. As she dressed, she avoided making eye contact, and Andy knew that things were about to get more complicated between them. Once she was dressed, she turned to face him finally.

"I should get going. Rusty is going to be wondering why dinner is taking so long," she said, devoid of emotion.

"Yeah, sure," he said for lack of any other words. He leaned up on his right arm and studied her for a moment. "So... about what just happened-"

"Don't worry about it, Andy. We're friends who decided to explore a different part of our friendship," she said dismissively. He remained silent as she gathered her purse and started towards his bedroom door. "I'll see you tomorrow at work," she added without turning around.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he replied. And with that she exited his bedroom. He heard the sound of her heels fade as she made her way down his hallway and then the harsh noise of his front door closing behind her. He sat there on his bed wishing he hadn't royally screwed up any chance at having something real with her. Truthfully, he thought tonight was the start of something more, but apparently, they were not on the same page. He laid back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Shit, he thought. He could still smell her perfume on his pillow, could still feel her essence slick on his lower body.

It was going to be a long night.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your feedback on the first chapter! It really helps, but especially when stepping out of one's comfort zone. Speaking of which, here's the next "way out my comfort zone" chapter. I welcome any and all feedback.

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

The rest of the week transpired without incident. Things were awkward the next morning when they first made eye contact in the murder room, but Sharon being the compartmentalizer that she is, led the way in allowing things to fall back into a normal rhythm quickly. Andy was still upset with what they had done, but their easy workplace camaraderie brought him some comfort.

The squad got stuck working on Saturday due to a difficult case that had occupied the last several days. Thankfully, they wrapped it up in time to get home for dinner. Andy finished up the last of his paperwork and made his way into Sharon's office to drop it off before leaving for the rest of his weekend. He knocked and she motioned for him to enter. He walked over and gently placed his stack of reports on her desk.

"There you go, Captain. Should be everything," he said with a smile. She looked up and nodded. "Nice work today, by the way," he added. And it was. She had used her empathy to get their suspect to open up and confess. If she hadn't, they would still be working the case.

"Thank you," she said warmly. He nodded and turned to leave her office when he heard her voice. "Do you want to get some dinner?" She asked. He froze. The shock of her statement rendering him immobile. Of all the scenarios that played out in his head that night as he tossed and turned after she left, her inviting him to dinner less than a week after they recklessly slept together was definitely not one of them. Once the shock wore off, he turned to face her.

"Sure, I'd love to," he replied. If she was willing to put their indiscretion behind her, then he decided that he could do the same. After all, he valued their friendship deeply and didn't want to lose her.

"Ok, I just have to sign off on these and then we can go," she explained. He nodded before exiting her office and returning to his desk. Maybe things weren't as much of a mess as he had feared.

* * *

Dinner was nice. They easily fell into familiar patterns and any awkwardness brought on by the other night was completely absent. When they were done, Sharon invited Andy back to her condo for coffee. He had gladly accepted.

As she stood in her kitchen preparing the coffee, Sharon thought about everything that had happened between them over the last week. She had feared that having sex with Andy would cause things to be uncomfortable and lead to the end of their friendship, something that greatly saddened her. But they had been able to bounce back and find some semblance of their comfortable friendship once again. There was only one problem, she was finding herself wanting to repeat their extracurricular activities. She knew it was a bad idea, but she trusted Andy and really enjoyed his company. She had maintained casual relationships in the past, back when she and Jack were separated, and things had gone well. The only difference here was that she and Andy worked together. It seemed like a bad idea, and yet, it felt like a delicious indulgence that she was coming to believe was exactly what she needed.

They enjoyed comfortable small talk over coffee, and Andy was a total gentleman. When he made a move to leave, Sharon followed him to the door. A wave of nervousness washed over her and took up residence in her gut. She wanted to ask him to stay, but she wasn't sure if they were on the same page.

"Well, thank you for the coffee," he said casually. She smiled.

"Any time," she replied. An awkward moment ensued where neither knew the proper way to end their evening. Andy wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he knew she wouldn't take kindly to that, so he settled for a friendly hug. It lingered for a moment longer than what would be considered "friendly".

"Stay," she whispered suddenly. And for the second time that night, Andy felt shock consume him. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? She must have sensed his confusion because she began to explain. "There's no reason why we have to deny each other what we both want, right?" She added pulling out of his embrace and meeting his gaze. The problem was, Andy wasn't sure what exactly she was looking for with this request.

"And what is it you want, Sharon?" He asked, voice raspy. It sent a shot of arousal through Sharon. She leaned up and captured his lips in a searing kiss that left nothing about her intensions to the imagination. It lit a fire through him and his hands found her hips and pulled her body into contact with his. She ground against him a couple of times, and he could feel himself getting harder. Her hands began running along his chest and unbuttoning his shirt. He deftly navigated them down the hallway and she pulled him into her room, closing the door in their wake.

Once they were inside they eagerly shed each other's clothes and stumbled towards her bed. She pulled away from his lips and climbed onto the bed. He watched as she laid down on her back and slowly spread her legs, making room and inviting him to join her. He took a moment to study her naked form and paused on her enticing center. He could see her desire for him on her swollen flesh. Any thoughts that repeating this might not be the best idea were long banished. He climbed on the bed and covered her body with his and attached his lips to hers.

When the need for air became too strong, he kissed a path down her neck, across her chest, and finally landing on her ample, round breasts. They had been in such a hurry last time, he had barely had a chance to acquaint himself with this particular part of her anatomy, and he was excited to do so. He licked a path across her right breast before sucking the hardened peak into his mouth. Sharon tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his mouth closer to her chest. He flicked his tongue across her nipple before using his teeth to lightly tug on it. She let out a moan that went straight to his groin. He moved to the left breast and repeated his actions.

As he was lightly scraping his teeth across her swollen nipple, he felt her hand travel between their bodies and grasp his hardening length. She began stoking him up and down with the perfect amount of pressure and he grew harder by the second. He mouthed at her breasts again before bringing his lips back to hers. They met in a sloppy, lust-filled kiss that had him exploring her mouth while her hand continued to pleasure him with a steady grip and pace.

Suddenly, she pushed him and they rolled over. He watched as she straddled him and continued to stroke him a few times before she raised herself up and positioned her center right over his now throbbing hardness. She ran the head of it over her sensitive nub a couple of times, and Andy enjoyed the sheer look of pleasure that washed across her face. And then, she slowly sank down onto him, her velvety walls welcoming him as they stretched and then hugged him tightly. She paused while she acclimated, and then began a steady pace.

He watched as her body undulated over him, riding him with a variety of pleasure-filled looks on her face. Her breasts rolling in a tantalizing motion that had Andy mesmerized. He dragged his hands up her body before palming both of them and massaging them sensually. He could tell that she was getting close by the way her moans got louder and her motion more erratic. The entire scene in front of him was so damn erotic, he was having a hard time maintaining his own control. He used his thumbs and forefingers to tweak her nipples and she let out a deep moan, so he lightly tugged on them and she sped up. He watched as she brought her hand to her center and began running light, tight circles on her nub. She leaned her head back and arched her body before crying out her release. The entire thing almost caused Andy to explode inside her right then, but he wanted to watch her come down from her high first.

Once she was ready, he thrust up into her and she matched him until they were setting another frantic pace. Andy cried out her name as he came hard inside the warmth of her still pulsating walls. She collapsed on top of his chest while she caught her breath. Andy caressed the soft skin of her back while they regained their composure. After a few moments, she sat back up, and he watched as she lifted her hips enough that he slipped out of her. Just like the other night, she disappeared into the bathroom, and Andy was left wondering if she was regretting their repeat performance.

Sharon returned to her room a few minutes later wearing her satin robe. She hugged it tight to her body while she studied him.

"Rusty will be home soon..." She said suddenly, allowing the thought to drop. Andy got the hint. He sat up and began looking for his clothes and then began putting them on. She stood there silently, and he wanted to rage against it. He had hoped her invitation to stay meant more than just sex, but he knew now that he had been wrong. He went to leave, but turned back around to look at her. She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Sharon, what are we doing?" He asked finally. She looked even more uncomfortable.

"I thought we were having a good time," she said quietly.

"Don't get me wrong, this was great, but what's going on between us? I think we need to be on the same page," he said sincerely. The emotion in his voice cut through Sharon like a knife.

"I don't know, Andy," she replied. Finally, some honestly. Andy was thankful for small favors.

"Ok. Well, what do you want this to be?" He asked carefully. She finally looked at him.

"Your friendship is very important to me. I don't want to lose that. But if there's a way to keep it and continue enjoying this aspect of it as well, then I'd like to explore that," she explained hesitantly.

"Like a 'friends with benefits' thing?" He asked surprised. She scoffed a bit.

"I think we're a little old for that, but something along those lines. We care about each other and trust each other, and I think we both like this part too," she said gesturing towards her bed. He nodded. "So, why don't we try being friends and having a casual relationship at the same time," she suggested. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. This was a terrible idea, but for some reason, he couldn't force his mouth to form the words his mind knew he should say.

"So, you want to be friends who fuck?" He asked a bit taken aback. She balked at his course language, but eventually nodded.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," she replied. He rolled his eyes at her inability to just say what she wanted.

"Just so we're clear, you want us to keep fucking like a regular thing?" He pushed.

"Yes. I'd like to continue having sex with you whenever we feel the urge," she replied annoyed. "But I'd like to continue to be your friend, too". He thought about it for a moment.

"Ok, yeah, sign me up," he said in an effort to lighten the tension. He knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth, but he didn't care. She smiled.

"We need to be honest with each other, though. If it gets to be too much or if it's not working, then we tell each other," she said quickly, attempting to set some ground rules. "And clearly, this can't affect our jobs or our professional relationship".

"Ok, sounds good. Any other rules?" He asked playfully. She pursed her lips.

"No spending the night," she said, and she watched as his eyebrows raised in surprise. "It's too intimate," she added. The irony wasn't lost on Andy considering they had just done the most intimate physical act two people could do - for the second time. He nodded in agreement anyway.

"Anything else?" He asked. She shook her head.

"That's all I can think of right now, but that might change as we go along," she replied, and Andy was starting to feel like he was arranging a business deal. "Rusty really will be here soon, so we should wrap this up," she said suddenly.

"Yeah, okay. I should get going anyway," he lied before turning back towards her bedroom door. As he walked down her hallway and out her front door, he thought about what he had just agreed to with his best friend. Everything inside him told him it was a bad idea, but now that he had gotten a piece of this side of Sharon, he didn't want to give it up. Sex with Sharon was amazing and being intimate with her was what he had wanted for too many years to count. So, he decided to go along for the ride and hope he didn't get burned.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and provided feedback via reviews, favorites, follows, etc! I appreciate every single one!

Just to clarify a few things, this story takes place sometime during season three when Andy knew how he felt about Sharon and what he wanted with her while Sharon probably knew what she felt for him, but wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet let alone act on it. Basically, this little "friends with benefits" thing is a compromise of all the complicated things they're feeling. Also, I probably should say that this story is AU because (obviously) this isn't how they got together, but also because it's not how they would have wanted to end up together either. The story is just a exploration of the "what if", if that makes sense. I hope this clarifies some things. If not, feel free to let me know. Either way, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co.

* * *

Chapter Three

Close to a month went by before Sharon and Andy had a chance to reconnect, and the rising sexual tension between them as a result was so thick Andy swore he could see it hanging in the air. He was having a hard time concentrating on his paperwork. Every time she walked through the room, he got a whiff of her perfume and his body instantly reacted. Whenever he glanced in her office and saw her sitting at her desk, he pictured her sitting naked and exposed on her bed. He was consumed with desire for her. He wasn't sure how he was having such a hard time missing something he had gone so long without.

Once the latest case was wrapped up, they unanimously decided to meet up at his place. This time, there was no pretense of dinner or coffee. They both knew what they wanted, and they intended to get it. That's why when Sharon knocked on his door, Andy flung it open and pulled her inside. She pushed him against the opposite wall and began devouring his lips.

"Too long," she breathed in between heated kisses and wandering hands. And he couldn't agree more. It had definitely been too long. He pushed her suit jacket off her shoulders and heard the soft thump when it hit his floor in a heap. He then moved to her shirt and began greedily unbuttoning it. Meanwhile, her hands went straight to his crotch, palming him through his pants. He ground his hips into her hand, making sure she could feel how badly he wanted her. Once he removed her shirt, she began unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before reaching her hand inside and caressing his throbbing length. He moaned in appreciation and she began pushing him down his hallway, shedding clothes as they went.

Once they were in his room, he lightly pushed her naked body onto his bed. He stood over her, admiring her soft curves.

"There's something I've wanted to do since I saw you like this last time," he rasped before leaning over and recapturing her lips. After enjoying a heated kiss, he began burning a wet path down her neck, across her chest, and over to her breasts. He spent a few minutes flicking his tongue over each nipple before sucking them into his mouth and scrapping his teeth over them. She moaned his name and grasped his silver strands. It only served to refocus his attention towards his original destination.

He kissed down her stomach and ghosted his fingers over her most sensitive area. She spread her legs even further and arched her back slightly to let him know she wanted this as much as he did. He moved his mouth to her toned thighs, and began licking and kissing them, but never going near where she needed him. Her frustrated moans and gasps had him deciding to give in to both of their desires. He could see her arousal, and it was a powerful aphrodisiac. He had been wanting to taste her since their last encounter, so he flattened his tongue and slowly licked the length of her heated center. She let out a long moan and angled her body closer to his mouth.

He didn't waste any time expertly licking, sucking, and pleasuring her with his mouth. His tongue flicked along her folds in a tantalizing dance that had Sharon feeling dizzy with desire. He knew she was close, and as much as he wanted to keep enjoying her taste and pleasure, he decided it was time to give her what she really wanted. He trailed his tongue slowly up along her folds until he reached her clit. He flattened his tongue and applied the perfect amount of pressure in a circular motion. Her hands flew into his hair and tugged his face closer. Her moans of sheer pleasure filled the room. Then he sucked the sensitive nub into his mouth and the sensation had her arching up and crying out her release. He continued to gently pleasure her while she came down from her high.

He kissed his way back up her body until she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth hungrily.

"That was..." She said when they pulled apart, still a bit breathless. He kissed her again as he slowly entered her. He started a languid pace of long strokes in and out before Sharon wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to go faster. After a few minutes of gradually less coordinated, faster strokes, they were both panting and moaning. A small shockwave traveled through Sharon as she experienced her second, albeit less intense, release of the night. Andy could feel her walls tighten around him and it was enough to bring his own release, spilling inside of her as he groaned in blissful pleasure. He rolled off of her and she whimpered as he slipped out.

They laid there next to each other breathless for a few silent minutes. When Andy had caught his breath, he turned to look at her. She was beautiful. Her chest heaving, body glistening with sweat, and lips still parted. This woman was a drug he could easily see himself becoming addicted to.

"We should never go that long again," he said, breaking the silence.

"No, definitely not," she agreed. "Although, that was absolutely amazing," she added with a smile. He returned it.

"Yeah, but we can be amazing more frequently," he teased. She leaned over and captured his lips in a sweet, lingering kiss before getting out of bed. The gesture confused him, but he decided not to say anything about it. Instead, he watched as she pulled her underwear on and then her bra.

"I've got to get home. Rusty will be expecting dinner, and I should shower before he gets there" she stated kindly. He nodded. Once she was completely dressed, she walked back over to the bed and leaned over and kissed him once again. And once again, Andy was confused by her sweet display of affection. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a smile. He watched her leave and was instantly filled with a sense of loss. He decided to file it away for the time being. After all, they had just enjoyed a round of mind blowing sex, and she left on a happy note. Their friendship was still fully intact and their sex life on fire. What was there to be down about? And yet, the nagging emptiness and sadness just wouldn't go away.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all your kind words for this story! I finished the edits early on this short, little chapter, so I decided to go ahead and post it today. As always I welcome your feedback. And I promise all of these sexy times are leading somewhere important. They're laying the groundwork for what's coming between these two in a couple of chapters.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Four

Andy worried for a moment that this was simply a dream. That he would wake up sweaty and wanting, but when his eyes met Sharon's deep emerald green desire-filled ones, something told him he didn't have to worry about dreaming because he was definitely wide awake. She was on her knees in front of him as he sat on his couch and her mouth was causing some of the most amazing sensations he had ever felt. She had started with teasing licks and then moved on to sucking on the head of his length until she wrapped her deft fingers around the base and sucked the rest of him into her hot mouth. And now, she was slowly, tantalizingly moving her lips up and down his length with the perfect amount of suction, flicks of her tongue, and occasional hums.

They had been spending a lazy Sunday at his house watching football. It was one of those things they had been doing since the beginning of their friendship. They both enjoyed football, even if they rooted for different teams, so they would get together and watch it when they could. The game was about halfway through the fourth quarter, with Andy's team up more than three touchdowns, when she ended up in his lap, straddling him. They began a heated make out session and then she slinked down along his body stopping only to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Next thing he knew, she was on her knees, his length exposed, her hand bringing him to full hardness before she ran his tip along her sinful lips.

Now, he had his right hand buried in her hair, but never pushing her, as she moved up and down along his length. It felt so amazing he thought he might explode right then and there. Hell, just taking in the view between his thighs was giving him control problems. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to release in her mouth, so once his slim grip on his control started to slip, he tugged lightly on her hair. She hummed one last, long hum, and he could feel the vibrations run the length of him.

Once she had returned to his lap, their lips crashed together passionately. Their desire for each other threatened to consume them both. There was no time to remove the rest of their clothes, so they worked together to remove Sharon's underwear from under her casual dress. When she was free of the garment, she sunk down on his impossibly hard length still straddling him as he sat on the couch. She moved up and down on him and he met her thrust for thrust. As the final play of the game sounded in the background, Sharon loudly moaned her release and Andy followed right behind her. He had been barely hanging on for a while, so when he crashed over the edge, it was explosive and it took him a few moments to regain his senses. Sharon held him close and trailed her lips along his neck as he came down from his high.

After a few minutes, she climbed off of him and sat down next to him on the couch. He was expecting her to grab her panties and make her exit, but she stayed seated close to him, their clothed thighs touching.

"There's another game starting soon, right?" She asked suddenly. He nodded as he zipped his jeans, still a bit breathless. "Good," she replied and then grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the other game. He studied her a moment.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He rasped. She looked at him and smiled.

"Just returning the favor," she replied, and he realized she thought he meant what she had just done for him, which, admittedly, was absolutely amazing, but he had been referring to her as a person. He decided not to say anything. They sat in companionable silence and watched the game.

Later, when all the football games were over, she left his house. He chose to ignore the emptiness that threatened to consume him once more.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much again for your support! Here's the next chapter. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co.

* * *

Chapter Five

It had been two months since Sharon and Andy started this little arrangement between them, and so far, things were going really well. They spent the same amount of time together as they always did, and their "non-dates" consisted of everything from dinners and movies to more formal affairs like museums and sporting events. Some of the occasions ended with the two of them in bed, while others with a simple goodbye at the end of the night. They were taking things one day at a time and enjoying the time they spent together.

On this particular evening, they had watched a movie at Andy's. Sharon sat close to him, her upper body leaning against his side while his arm wrapped around her. He had leaned over and kissed the top of her head without thinking about the intimacy of the gesture, and the next thing he knew they were in his bed naked and writhing together in a desperate heap of desire. His length was moving in and out of her slick walls in a breakneck pace. Their bodies bore a thin sheen of sweat, and their combined moans occupied the otherwise silent room. Andy pushed into her one last time hitting the exact spot she needed, and she let out a deep moan as her body stiffened and her walls gripped him so tightly, he groaned out his own pleasure as he released himself inside of her.

Afterwards, they laid next to each other in bed while their breathing evened out. For some reason that Sharon couldn't and didn't want to name, she missed the closeness almost immediately. She rolled over and draped her body across his chest and tangled her legs in his. It was the first time she had ever done this, so it took Andy by surprise. Once he had gotten over the shock, he wrapped his arm around her loosely and began drawing random patterns on her still cooling flesh. The warmth that spread through his body pooled in his chest and threatened to overwhelm him. He had been ignoring his feelings as best he could this entire time, but this moment was bringing them front and center.

"You're really quite good in bed, but I suppose you already know that," she said suddenly. He was surprised by the statement, but figured it was her way of distancing herself from the intimacy they were currently sharing.

"I just like to make sure you're enjoying everything and getting out of it what you should," he replied casually. She smiled.

"Oh, I'm definitely getting a lot out of it," she said with a laugh. "In fact, more than I ever have," she admitted and instantly felt vulnerable.

"That's a shame. You... ahh your body... deserves to be worshipped," he said a bit uncomfortably. He wanted her to know how much he wanted to please her - all of her - but he didn't want to scare her off with his feelings. "Have you not always had the best experiences?" He asked cautiously. He knew he was on shaky ground here, but he wanted to know more about her, to connect on a deeper level. She was quiet for a moment, and he feared he scared her off.

"It was just different in the past," She admitted.

"Different how," he replied without thinking about it. Sharon wasn't his girlfriend and they weren't in a relationship. Although, they were friends. Hopefully, he hadn't just crossed a line.

"There wasn't always so much focus on what I needed," she offered hesitantly.

"Jack," he replied simply, and he could feel her small nod against his chest.

"It wasn't always like that. Things were good, great really, in the beginning. But then life happened and Jack retreated into one addiction or another and..." she trailed off, lost in painful memories. "It became easier just to lie there and let him finish. He was too drunk half the time to even know if I was satisfied or not".

"He's a damn fool," Andy spat out, and honestly, it was the least offensive description he had for the prick. How could he have a woman like Sharon in his bed and not want to worship and treasure every single damn thing about her? How could he not want to pleasure her and watch as her release beautifully danced across her face? How could he ever let her go in the first place? It was something Andy was beginning to think of as impossible.

"Our pathetic sex life was the least of my concerns by that point anyway," she replied, but she couldn't shake the warmth that had spread through her at his words. "Besides, I'm the one who kept letting him back into my bed. Even after we had separated," she admitted, and she hoped she hadn't revealed too much. For reasons she couldn't understand at that moment, she felt compelled to share this secret with Andy. She wanted to feel closer to him and she couldn't explain why. Maybe it was the false sense of intimacy brought on by the rather passionate round of sex they just shared.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to share your bed with the man you loved, Sharon," he said sincerely, and she felt relieved.

"And yet, I always ended up feeling terrible about it afterwards," she admitted. Silence passed between.

"You're not feeling-" Andy asked hesitantly before Sharon cut him off.

"No, Andy, I'm not. There's absolutely nothing that feels terrible about this," she said with a smile, but something inside her flickered to life. Something that felt like guilt. She ignored it.

"I'm sorry you experienced that. You deserve a lot better," he said quietly. She nuzzled further into his chest, and his arm instinctively held her closer.

They laid there silently, and Sharon could feel sleep pulling her into its grip. She didn't want to fall asleep for so many reasons, but he was warm, comfortable, and stroking her arm in a very soothing motion. Maybe just a short nap, she thought. After all, it wasn't a good idea to drive home sleepy.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon woke up to a masculine arm wrapped around her and a strong chest against her back. She opened her eyes and realized that the bedroom was not her own. The sunlight was streaming in and illuminating the room. All of this left her with only one conclusion: she had spent the night at Andy's _with_ Andy. The realization settled in her chest and she braced for the onslaught of panic, but it never came.

Behind her, Andy began to stir, and Sharon could tell the exact moment the reality of the situation hit him. He quickly removed his arm and rolled over to give her some space. He ran a hand over his face and let out a sigh.

"Shit, Sharon, I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep," he said, voice raspy from sleep.

"Relax, Andy. We both did," she reassured him. He shook his head.

"No, I saw you fall asleep and I stayed up so I could wake you after you got some rest. I didn't want you driving tired like that. Then I went and fell asleep too," he said. His concern for her caused her heart to flutter. She filed it away for another time.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. We're friends. Friends can spend the night together," she stated simply. Confusion crossed his face.

"But you said-" he said.

"I know, but I wasn't thinking properly. Our homes aren't exactly close, so there are going to be times when we need to spend the night for practical reasons," she said casually. He couldn't believe she had found a way to rationalize and downplay what happened. Sure, friends spent the night, but usually fully clothed in separate beds in separate bedrooms not skin against skin in the same bed after a round of amazing sex. All he could do was nod.

She made a move to get up and proceeded to round up her clothes and put them on. Andy wasn't sure what to do or say, but he was thankful that things weren't awkward and their friendship seemed to still be on track.

"I should get going, though. Rusty spent the night out last night, but he'll be home soon. I don't want to have to explain this," she said before walking back over to the bed and leaning over and dropping a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you Monday, then," he replied and she nodded before leaving his room.

If Sharon Raydor didn't mind spending the night together, who was he to argue?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for your support! Here's the next chapter. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Six

It had been a difficult case. Everyone was trying to find a way to blow off steam and decompress. The rest of the team met for drinks after wrapping everything up, but Sharon and Andy decided to meet at his place instead. The case had been long and their time apart even longer. Both of them were still reeling from the emotional toll the murder had taken on them, and they were both searching for a distraction, something to keep them from feeling the pain.

They barely made in through Andy's doorway before they crashed into each other. Their bodies heated, their lips seeking, and their hands teasing. The only thing on both of their minds was consuming each other into pleasure-filled oblivion.

"I've always had this fantasy of bending you over your desk," he rasped in between heated kisses, voice full of arousal and lust. It sent jolts of desire straight to Sharon's core.

"Not going to happen," she said breathlessly as she pushed a finger into his chest.

"Yeah, I know, but I was just thinking... I have a desk," he said suggestively. She kissed him passionately and ground her hips into his.

"Lead the way," she replied, her voice so thick with arousal, Andy almost lost all of his control. He led her over to his desk and turned her around. They were both too worked up for any foreplay, so he bent down and enticingly ran his hands up the back of her thighs. His hands dipped under her skirt and over her toned rear end until they met the elastic band of her smooth satin underwear. He quickly tugged them down and she stepped out of them, keeping her heels in place.

He undid his pants, and Sharon heard the unmistakable sound of his zipper followed by the metal buckle hitting the wooden floor with a clunk. Then, the final barrier as his boxers landed with a softer thump. Suddenly, she felt his fingers ghosting over the sensitive flesh of the inside of her thighs as he lifted her skirt up to her waist. When he ran his hard length teasingly through her wet center, she gasped. She was so ready for him. He moved his hand up her back gently pushing her over the desk and then swiftly entered her without preamble. She moaned loudly at the contact. He set a blistering pace as he moved in and out of her. His hands sliding to her hips and gripping hard.

The sight of her long, perfect legs in her sexy heels and her round rear end had him quickly losing the faint control he had over his arousal. And then there was the tantalizing view of his hardness moving in and out of her as she was bent over and splayed out in front of him. He was about to lose control any moment, so his right hand moved off of her hip where it had taken up residence, and found her sensitive nub. He ran sloppy circles around it and felt her clench around him. He moaned and spilled inside her.

The moments that followed should have felt like bliss. They should have been sated and basking in the afterglow, but they were anything but. Reality hit them, and it hit hard. They were both just standing there maintaining the same position awkwardly until Andy pulled out of her. She stood up and reached behind her and pulled down her skirt before she turned around. He bent down and pulled up his boxers and pants. This was awkward, and neither wanted to face why. She reached down and grabbed her underwear and quickly stuffed it into her discarded purse, not wanting to stay long enough to put it on.

"I should... I need to go," she said suddenly, and when their eyes met, the pain they were feeling was reflected in both of their gazes.

"Sharon, wait-" Andy called after her.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I just need to get home. Rusty and dinner," she rambled as she headed straight for his door, mentally running through the contents of her car and hoping she still had that box of tissues she could use to clean herself up with before she got home. He followed her, but she quickened her pace.

"Sharon! Just wait. I'm sorry. This was stupid," he tried, but she walked through his door and hurried to her car. From his front porch, he watched helplessly as she drove away.

Shit, he thought. In an effort to keep things casual between them, they had done something so casual it felt wrong. Maybe after spending the night together a couple of times things had grown more intimate, more personal. What they did here tonight didn't feel like either of those things. It felt cheap. It felt like a quick fuck with a stranger instead of the increasingly emotional sex between friends. And maybe, that realization was too powerful for either of them to wrap their minds around, leaving them both suddenly drowning in emotional seas they didn't set out to navigate. Whatever fragile balance that existed between them had just been shattered into a million pieces.

Andy knew he was going to get burned. He just never figured this was how.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N: As you probably guessed, we're entering the angsty part of this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the support for this story! One reviewer was wondering how many chapters it will be, and the answer is twelve. Another reviewer wondered if the rest of the team has noticed anything between Sharon and Andy, and I would say probably not up to this point. There is a short reference to them in an upcoming chapter, however. Thanks for the great questions! If you have any more, feel free to ask. And as always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Seven

She had him pressed up against the wall of her foyer. Her hands frantically searching for skin. He felt his shirt being yanked out of his pants and her seeking hands slipping under his t-shirt to caress the skin on his torso. Her lips were covering his in sloppy, uncoordinated kisses that we're starting to have the opposite effect than what she intended. When she ran her small hand down the front of his pants and gripped him firmly through his layers of clothing, he felt the panic rising up from his gut.

"I can't do this," he breathed, finally managing to free his lips from her dominating mouth. She giggled.

"I think this big boy begs to differ," she replied squeezing his hardening length. At that moment, Andy wanted to curse his virility. He pushed her away lightly.

"I'm sorry-" Andy started, but realized that he couldn't remember her name. Was it Hannah? Hailey? Screw it, he thought. "I just can't do this," he said tucking his shirt back in. The young bubbly blond turned her features into a pout, and Andy was sure she thought it was sexy.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while," she replied, licking her lips seductively.

"It's a tempting offer, but there's somebody else and-" he said, but she cut him off.

"Wait? You're not single? You told me you were!" She protested. He rolled his eyes. What had he been thinking going home with this girl? Well, he knew exactly what he was thinking - she was nothing like Sharon and he just wanted to get over her. To get her out of his head, and more importantly, out of his heart. Clearly, it had been a flawed plan.

"Relax. I'm not seeing anyone. I'm just..." He trailed off unsure how to answer.

"Hung up on someone?" She supplied and he nodded. "Well, I'm very good at making men forget," she assured him with seduction written over every inch of her. Andy didn't doubt her words. The problem was, he didn't want to forget. Not really. He simply wanted Sharon. He wanted to stop the all-encompassing ache he had been feeling deep down in his chest since they made the disastrous decision to take each other to bed.

"I'll have to take your word for it," he said before turning and heading towards her front door.

"Oh, Detective," she sing-songed unaware of the fact that she was using the wrong rank. At least she remembered he was a cop, Andy thought. He couldn't even remember her name. He turned around to face her and was surprised to see that she had untied her wrap dress and was standing there holding it open. He was also surprised to see that she wasn't wearing a damn thing under it. She really was sex on a stick. All tight, toned muscles and perky round breasts. Andy indulged in the sight for a moment, but quickly turned back towards her door and left. She was nothing compared to Sharon. Nobody was.

* * *

Provenza wasn't a fan of being woken up in the middle of the night to loud, incessant pounding on his front door. In the interest of preventing whoever was bothering him at this ungodly hour from waking his entire neighborhood, he threw on his robe and trudged down his long hallway to his front door. He threw it open with all intentions of reaming out whomever was on the other side when he caught a glimpse of the broken man standing there. It rendered him speechless for the briefest of moments.

"Flynn, what the hell happened to you? You look like shit!" He said, stating the obvious. Andy barely registered his partner's colorful description.

"Can I come in?" he asked, and Provenza could hear the sadness in his voice. He nodded and moved away so Andy could enter.

"You haven't been-" he started, but Andy knew what his partner was thinking, had anticipated it.

"Not a drop. If I had been drinking, I'd be in a much better mood," he said as he made his way to Provenza's living room and plopped down on his couch.

"Well, what is it then? Did something happen to your family?" Provenza asked carefully as he followed him. He had never seen Andy like this, and it was starting to really worry him.

"Everyone's fine. I screwed up," he said defeatedly. Provenza sat down in the chair facing him.

"What did you do this time," he asked, and Andy began slowly telling him the entire saga of what had transpired between him and Sharon. He didn't want to spill Sharon's secrets to one of her subordinates, but he had no other choice. There was no one else he could turn to with this situation. Normally, he would have gone to Sharon. She would have listened intently, graciously pointed out his mistakes, and offered excellent advice. But, clearly, that wasn't going to work this time. When he finished, Andy watched Provenza for his reaction. The older man shook his head and kept his focus straight ahead.

"Wow, Flynn, you really did screw up," he said finally. Andy laid his head against the back of the couch.

"I know," he said quietly.

"What the hell were you thinking sleeping with the captain? You just couldn't keep it in your pants, could you," Provenza complained.

"Obviously not, so what the hell do I do now?" He asked annoyed. Provenza's anger seemed to deflate.

"How are things between you now?" He asked. Andy shrugged.

"Fine, but that's part of the problem. She left my house all distraught after we-" Andy began to explain, but redirected when he saw Provenza's balking face. "And now, she's acting like nothing happened and everything is fine".

"Maybe it is. Have you spent any time alone with her since?" Provenza asked.

"No. It's been over a week, but we've been busy. I want to talk to her, but she seems to have moved on from the whole thing," he said.

"What is it you want, Flynn?" Provenza asked suddenly. Andy's brows creased in confusion. "With her. What is it you ultimately want?"

"Ultimately?" He asked and Provenza nodded. "I want her. I want a relationship and everything that goes with it," he admitted. Provenza nodded.

"You have feelings for her. Well, the way I see it, you have three options," he explained and Andy waited for his response. "Option one, you tell her how you feel".

"Nope, I can't do that," Andy protested. "That would push her away and I'd lose her completely".

"Ok, then option two, you stop being her friend and stop spending time with her and hope your feelings go away," Provenza said.

"That's no better than option one. I still lose her," Andy protested.

"Then there's option three, you do nothing. Pretend nothing happened and go back to being just friends. BUT, and I cannot stress this enough, Flynn, you stop this sleeping together nonsense," he explained.

"Yeah, I know," Andy replied, running a hand over his face. Provenza nodded sympathetically.

"First thing you do, though, is get some sleep. The guest room bed has clean sheets on it. Help yourself," he said getting up, ignoring his protesting knees. Andy nodded and got up as well. The two men began walking towards the back of the house to their respective bedrooms. Andy patted his partner on the shoulder.

"Hey... thanks," he stated simply. Provenza nodded.

"Just don't go making a habit of it".

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, etc! It really means a lot! Here's the next chapter. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Eight

When Andy finally made his way back to his house on late Sunday morning, he took a quick shower and threw on a t-shirt and some old comfy sweats. He sunk down on his couch and ran a hand over his face, fingers rubbing over the stubble he found there. Suddenly, there was a knock on his front door. He let out a sigh. The last thing he felt like doing was conversing with another person. He almost ignored it, but decided against it at the last minute. He got up and made his way to his door opening it robotically.

Sharon Raydor was standing on the other side. She was dressed casually in a tight-fitting pair of jeans and an equally tight lady's v-neck football jersey proudly displaying her favorite team. Andy blinked a few times trying to wrap his mind around her presence here on his porch, and then he noticed the rather large pizza box and six pack of soda in her hands. There was only one thing that caused Sharon to throw her healthy diet out the window: football.

"Sharon, what are you doing here?" He asked still trying to process her presence.

"What do you mean? It's Sunday. The game's about to start and it was my turn to bring the food and drinks," she said casually. What was it Provenza said about pretending the whole sleeping together saga had never happened and to go back to being friends? With that thought in mind, he let her in and watched as she comfortably made her way through his house setting the pizza and soda down on his coffee table. This was a bad idea, he could feel it. It was too soon. Too raw. But he didn't want to send her away and give her the impression things weren't okay between them. He was afraid it would break the final fragile thread holding their friendship together.

She sat down on his couch and opened the pizza box. The delicious cheesy smell wafted through his house and caused his stomach to growl. It had been a while since he had last eaten. So, he sat down on the couch next to her, leaving a respectable amount of space, and dug into the piping hot pizza. As they were enjoying their indulgent lunch, Andy flipped on the TV and found the game. They watched football and ate their pizza in companionable silence. Andy was almost able to convince himself that everything was truly fine.

A few hours later when the game had finished and the next one started, Sharon moved closer to him on the couch and started caressing his arm. He tried to study her from the corner of his eye, but he couldn't read her.

"Andy, is everything okay?" She asked so quietly he almost missed it. How could he answer that? Of course things weren't okay. He was slowly dying on the inside, his heart fracturing into infinite pieces, and he knew there was no real way to put it back together again. But telling her that would ruin them for good. He would lose her, and he couldn't bare that. Having her like this was better than not having her at all.

"Yeah, just tired," he replied and even managed a small smile. She smiled back. He could do this, he told himself. Fake it until you make it. And then, she leaned over and captured his lips with her own. They were soft and tender, and his easily followed her sensual rhythm. This was nothing like the horrible kisses he had shared last night with another. This was so much better. His hands found her hips as she moved onto his lap and straddled him. He pulled her close as his tongue began exploring her delicious mouth. Every nerve ending in his body was alert and standing on end. He ran his hands up her body, grazing the side of her breasts, and settling in her thick hair. He wanted her.

She caressed his chest through his t-shirt and then moved her hands down to his lap. When she snaked her hand between their clothed bodies and gently grazed his very hard length, something jolted him out of his arousal. This was all fake. They were friends who fucked. Nothing more. Whatever feelings were coursing through his mind and his heart were one-sided no matter how gently she caressed him, how sweetly and passionately she kissed him. It was all part of the game. _Their_ game. None of it was real.

"Sharon," he whispered as she trailed her lips down his neck. She was taking her time, savoring and passionately caressing him. It was confusing. She hummed in response. "We can't do this anymore," he managed to say. She froze. He watched as she slowly brought her face up to meet his. Confusion warring with hurt.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and he could tell that she was holding her emotions back.

"Remember when you said that we needed to be honest with each other? Tell each other if this got to be too much?" He asked. She nodded, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. "Well, this is too much for me," he whispered. Realization lit her features. She quickly removed herself from his lap and got off the couch.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should have known better," she said as she found her shoes and put them on.

"No, it's not your fault. I was with someone last night and-" he began not even thinking about his words until he saw the hurt that momentarily crossed her features before she schooled them. "Shit, that's not what I meant". Sharon got up and started walking towards his door.

"Don't worry about it, Andy. You have every right to be with whomever you want _and_ to decide that this is too much, for that matter," she said as she reached his door.

"But that's not what I'm saying. I realized when I was with her-" he tried again, but she jumped in.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need to know. We'll go back to being just friends. I think that's best anyway," she said more harshly than she intended. "I'll see you at work tomorrow".

Andy let her walk away once again. This was what he had decided was the best case scenario anyway, right? Them going back to being just friends? Then why did it feel like his world was turning upside down.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

I truly can't even begin to express how much your support means! You guys are the best! Here is the next chapter, and as always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Nine

In the weeks that followed, things continued normally between Andy and Sharon. Once again, she acted as if nothing had happened, and this both delighted and frustrated Andy. Then again, they had made the decision to go back to being friends, so he supposed normal was the watchword in this situation. Thankfully, they had been able to keep whatever this was between them out of the murder room. And if the team noticed anything was amiss, they were kind enough not to say anything.

The problem was, their decision had yet to be tested, and Andy was itching to do so. He wanted to be her friend and spend time with her outside of work the way they used to, but he wasn't sure if they were there yet. When an opportune event presented itself, he decided to plunge in head first and test their newfound friendship boundaries. He waited until the end of the day when most of the team had already left before knocking on her open door. She greeted him with a smile and signaled for him to enter.

"Hey, Sharon. I finished that list you asked for," he said before walking over and placing it softly on her desk.

"Thank you, Andy. I really appreciate it," she replied with a warm tone. In the weeks since things had seemed to unravel between them, Sharon had done a lot of thinking. She enjoyed the fun she had shared with Andy, but she knew remaining friends - and _only friends_ \- was best. She didn't want to think about what he had been trying to tell her or what any of their misunderstandings were really about. She also didn't want to think about why she had been so tender with him on his couch. It was best to stick to the safe harbor of friendship and forget the rest ever transpired.

"Ok, well..." He trailed off, suddenly losing the courage to say what he really came in her office to say. She stared at him intently, her green eyes full of warmth. He turned to leave and took a few steps before stopping and turning back around. "It's just... Hollywood Forever Cemetery is showing _To Kill a Mockingbird_ tonight and I know how much you like that movie. So... would you like to go?" He managed to get out before a wave of nerve-induced nausea settled in his stomach. She looked confused or maybe conflicted, Andy couldn't decide. Either way her silence was slowly killing him.

"Tonight?" She asked suddenly. It wasn't what she meant to say, but it was the first thing that came to her mind. He nodded. She seemed to be caught off guard, and the few moments she took to process his offer felt like hours to Andy. "What would we do about dinner?" She asked finally, and Andy thought it an odd question, but he also felt encouraged by it.

"I was thinking I could stop and get something on the way while you go home and change. We could just meet there," he explained. He'd rather ride with her, but he wanted to keep things as friendly as possible.

"That would work," she stated simply. "I just need to finish a few things here, and then I can head home". He nodded and they shared a smile before he left her office, hopeful smile still intact.

* * *

Andy had found the perfect spot and laid out a blanket before setting up the takeout he had stopped to pick up for him and Sharon. He texted her his location, so she wouldn't have to search through the sea of people. He had everything prepared for her arrival, everything, that is, except his heart. When he looked to his left, he saw her and it started beating out of his chest. She was beautiful. He watched as she approached in her strappy heels, tight jeans, white tank top, and oversized beige cardigan. Her hair had a gentle wave to it. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She reached the blanket and they greeted each other before she gracefully sat down next to him. She smelled divine, and Andy felt the butterflies taking flight in his stomach. Once they began eating, he finally felt himself relaxing a bit.

"I hope this is okay," he said in between bites. She hummed her approval finishing her bite before responding. Andy found himself mesmerized by the sound.

"It's delicious. Thank you, Andy," she said with a bright smile. He returned it, and they found themselves caught in a brief moment that neither could define before he looked back down at his plate. They continued to eat in silence, but surprisingly, it wasn't awkward.

Once the movie started, they made themselves comfortable and settled in to enjoy the classic story. He stole glances in her direction, spellbound by her beauty. At some point he used a second blanket and turned it into a pillow before lying back and watching the film from the laid back position. Sharon soon joined him, and the action surprised him. She laid there next to him and seemed completely at ease. Their bodies were close enough to feel each other's warmth, but far enough to remain friendly.

As the movie continued, they both grew tired, exhaustion fueled by a tough case during the week. He turned and faced her, and she did the same. Their eyes meeting in another deeply emotional moment. He wanted to kiss her, it wouldn't take much to bring his lips to hers, but he didn't want to screw up what they were desperately trying to rebuild.

"You tired?" He asked quietly instead, and she nodded. "Yeah, me too".

They packed up their little makeshift picnic and headed towards the parking lot, the sounds from the movie playing in the background. She had parked near him, so they dropped everything off at his car and then he walked her to hers.

"This was really nice, Andy. I had a very good time," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did, too. Thanks for coming," he replied.

"Thank you for inviting me and bringing dinner," she added and then tilted her head, studying him. He wanted nothing more than to close the small distance between them, pull her into his arms, and kiss her until both of their lips were tired.

"I'll let you go. Drive safe," he said as he turned to go. Her hand on his arm stopped him. She leaned up and brought her lips to his, capturing them in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Good night," she said before turning and getting into her car. As she drove off, one thought rang through his head clear as day.

He was completely, irrevocably in love with her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys so much for all of your support for this story. Here's the next chapter. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Andy had been a mess of emotions since coming to the realization that he was in love with Sharon. If he was being honest, he had been in love with her for a long time, definitely before they ruined any chance of being in a relationship by hastily jumping into bed together. He really could kick himself for that decision. He had let his libido lead the way, and now his heart was suffering.

Somehow, he had conned himself into believing that being with Sharon in a casual capacity would lead to something more, and even if it didn't, it could be enough for him. But he was greedy. He wanted the dinner dates, the walks on the beach, the holding each other after a long day, the friendship, the intimacy, and the whispered "I love yous". Anything less, was leaving him empty and broken.

A few weeks after their successful _friendly_ night at Hollywood Forever, Andy found himself still thinking about the feel of her lips on his at the end of the night. He knew she had only meant it as a friendly goodnight kiss, but it had sent warmth and giddiness throughout his body and left him wanting. In the weeks since, they had spent time together, and everything felt normal and back to the way it was before. Except, everything was different now that he recognized and embraced his own feelings. Every look, every touch, every moment felt more alive, more colorful. And the end of the night always brought a sadness that Andy was slowly growing accustomed to. He wanted to do something about it, but he felt completely helpless.

* * *

The LAPD was hosting a charity dinner for a local children's hospital and everyone was strongly encouraged to attend. Andy desperately wanted to ask Sharon to go with him. He thought up dozens of ways to make it sound as friendly as possible, but in the end, he never mustered the courage. So he found himself dateless at a table filled with happy couples: Provenza and his new "friend" Patrice, Sykes and Cooper, and whomever Sharon decided to bring as her plus one. He was hoping the extra seat next to hers was a simple mistake, but when she entered on the arm of a younger, handsome man, that hope was dashed.

He watched as she crossed the room, her arm looped through his, in an elegant floor-length tight-fitting emerald green dress with long sleeves and a deep V neckline. Her hair fell in stylish, soft waves past her shoulders. She was breathtaking, and her date wore a smile that made Andy sure he thought the same thing. His heart sunk as the mystery man pulled out her chair and politely pushed it back in when she was safely seated. She greeted everyone and then turned to her date.

"This is Brandon," she said, offering no other details before she introduced him to the group. He shook everyone's hands and offered a genuine smile. Brandon... The name even sounded young and handsome. When the man shook his hand, Andy couldn't help but notice his smooth, strong hands. His thoughts instantly drifting to those hands moving along Sharon's perfect skin, caressing her, teasing her, holding her. He felt sick.

As it turned out, Brandon wasn't just polite. He was also friendly, smart, funny, and an excellent conversationalist. He owned an art gallery, so he was also quite cultured. Just great, Andy thought. He wanted to hate him, he really did, but the truth was, it was pretty much impossible to hate Brandon. The only comfort Andy took in all of this was the fact that Sharon looked happy and Brandon seemed to be a great guy.

As the night wore on and dinner wrapped up, couples began making their way to the dance floor. Had Sharon come alone, Andy would have asked her to dance. He wasn't sure if Brandon was going to, but then he saw them vacate their seats and find a place on the crowded dance floor. He watched as Brandon skillfully moved her around the floor and in between the other couples. Of course, he could dance as well. They did maintain a respectable distance, and Andy was thankful for small favors.

"So, I see doing nothing has worked out great for you," Provenza said with a roll of his eyes. Both of their gazes focused on their stunning captain and her dashing date. Andy was silent for a moment.

"What other choice did I have?" Andy replied annoyed.

"Well, you could have done what I suggested and told her how you feel," Provenza said, his annoyance with his partner's inaction evident.

"I would have lost her," Andy replied quietly.

"Isn't that what happened anyway?" He retorted, head indicating Sharon and her megawatt smile focused solely on her date. Andy watched her float across the dance floor, her emerald dress catching the light just right and illuminating her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it did," Andy realized. The song came to an end, and another, slower one took its place. He watched as Brandon pulled her closer and began swaying to the new beat. Their bodies moved in sync. Their eyes focused on each other. Nausea danced in Andy's stomach.

"It's not too late, you know," Provenza offered suddenly. Andy turned to face him, disbelief evident. Provenza offered a dismissive gesture. "She's not in love with him, and things don't even look that serious. Maybe he's just a date for this stupid dinner thing," he added. Andy wanted to believe it. He really did, but looking at her, he just couldn't let himself fall for false hope. He let out a sigh.

Sharon was enjoying being expertly lead around the dance floor. Her partner was skilled, and she took full advantage of his expertise.

"Everything okay? You seem distracted," Brandon said quietly. She gave him a small smile before nodding her head.

"Yeah, this is just harder than I thought it would be," she said. He gave her a knowing look.

"That's why I'm here," he said with a smile. "And hey, at least he didn't bring a date like you feared," he added. She nodded.

"Yes, but still..." She trailed off lost in thought. "I just wish things were different". They continued to dance until the song came to an end. Sharon excused herself to get some air and Brandon made his way to the restroom. Provenza saw the scene unfold, and elbowed his lovesick partner.

"What?" Andy asked annoyed.

"Now's your chance," he said indicating their retreating captain as she moved through the open balcony doors.

"I can't talk to her here," Andy said.

"Why the hell not? She's out there alone. Now's as good a time as any," he nudged. Andy grudgingly got up and slowly stepped in the direction of the woman he loved.

When he got outside, he was surprised by the spacious tile balcony. It was almost as grand as the ballroom inside. There were various groups and couples milling about or engaged in conversations. He scanned them, and then he saw Sharon by herself against the intricate wrought iron railing. She was leaning on it, her body language indicating she was lost in thought. He walked up behind her slowly and then took the place next to her. She glanced over at him as he leaned his arms on the railing as well.

"You looked like you were having a good time," he said, his tone friendly. She nodded.

"It's been a nice evening. I just came out here for some air," she said. He studied her before turning back to the vivid darkening pink-soaked sky.

"Little stuffy for my taste," he said with a smile. She laughed quietly.

"You did look a bit miserable," she replied. He wanted to tell her it had nothing to do with the event itself.

"That obvious, huh?" He joked. She smiled.

"No, only to me," she assured him. They were both silent for a few moments. The intimacy of her statement settling between them like a heavy weight.

"Brandon seems nice," he said, and he tried to sound as casual as possible. She smiled knowingly anyway.

"He is," she said simply.

"And this is totally his scene," he added. She laughed.

"Yes, indeed," she replied, keeping her focus on the setting sun. It was almost completely swallowed by the sea now.

"And he seems to make you happy," he said, but he could hear the poorly-hidden emotion in it. He cringed. She turned to face him.

"He does," she said meeting his gaze. "Andy, are you jealous?" She asked, and he began to internally panic.

"What? No. I mean, I wouldn't have any right to be," he rambled. She nodded.

"No, you wouldn't," she agreed and it felt like a punch to the gut anyway. "But we can't always control how we feel, can we?" She asked, inhaling thickly with emotion. Wait, what was happening? Was she admitting something or simply referring to his now obvious affection for her?

"No," he rumbled quietly. She let out a breath and then swallowed the lump quickly forming in her throat. This was it. The conversation she had been dreading. The more she tried to avoid it, the more inevitable it seemed.

"Andy, Brandon is Gavin's boyfriend. He's only here with me tonight because Gavin canceled at the last moment. Something about a huge case and deadlines. He felt badly, so he sent Brandon in his place," she explained, and he felt all of the oxygen return to his lungs. She wasn't with Brandon. It really wasn't too late.

"Oh," he offered. He wasn't sure what else to say. She let out a sigh.

"We really screwed things up, didn't we?" She whispered, and he nodded. His eyes searching her face for any clue as to where this was going.

"Yeah. But I'd like to think that we can fix it," he replied. She looked down.

"I don't know if we can," she said sadly. Andy felt adrenaline coursing through him. Was she giving up? He didn't want to give up so easily. No, he was going to have to fight for her. He gently rested a finger under her chin and raised her head until her eyes met his.

"Anything is possible when you love someone," he whispered, and he saw the surprise flash in her eyes. She had not been expecting that. And then, he saw the panic take over. He had finally been honest, and it was pushing her away. She moved out of his soft touch, and took a few steps back.

"Andy, I can't do this. Not now," she said before turning and walking back towards the ballroom. He followed her, but she quickly disappeared into the crowd. When he got back to their table, her purse was gone. He caught a glimpse of her and Brandon as they exited though the main entrance. He wanted to go after her, but he knew he had to let her go, give her the space she craved. He could only hope that she would come back to him.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much again for all of your kind words and support! Here is the penultimate chapter. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Agony. That was what Sharon felt in every fiber of her being. She had wanted to tell Andy that she wanted things to work, too. That she wanted to start again, see where a real relationship would lead. She wanted to tell him the words that were deeply embedded in her heart and caught in her throat. But the emotion of the moment got the best of her and she panicked. She ran when she should have stayed. She hurt him when she wanted to love him.

The problem was, she had only recently discovered her own feelings for Andy. It started that disastrous night with the "desk sex" incident and only continued to grow from there. She wasn't sure she could put a name to the feeling at first, but after spending time with him at Hollywood Forever and then a few dinners after, the intensity of her feelings could only be one thing: Love. It was an illusive emotion that had abandoned her a long time ago, leaving only hurt and distrust in its place. She never expected it to return and in such a spectacularly powerful way. But here she was completely consumed with it and longing to be with the man she felt it for.

These thoughts danced through her head as she quietly sipped her coffee. Brandon, going above and beyond what was expected of him as Gavin's fill-in, had taken her to a cozy coffee shop and allowed her to wallow by herself until she was ready to open up. He knew the basics anyway. Gavin had been sure to fill him in before sending him off into a hornet's nest. He just wasn't sure what had triggered her sudden exit and solemn mood.

"Thank you for this," she said quietly. He nodded. "And I'm sorry you got dragged into all of it. I promise my life is not usually such a... mess," she added a bit sheepishly.

"I live with Gavin, remember? The man is the definition of mess sometimes," he laughed. She smiled. They allowed the silence to surround them once again.

"He loves me," she stated quietly. He could see the smile trying to play across her lips before she took another sip of her coffee. Brandon didn't have to ask who "he" was since it was written all over her face.

"That's good, isn't it?" He asked confused. She nodded.

"Amazing, really. The problem is I was too much of a coward to tell him how I feel. I ran instead," she admitted. He studied her.

"Maybe you just weren't ready to hear it," he offered.

"Hmm... it did overpower me," she agreed. "I'm so afraid of losing him, of getting hurt because I don't think I could handle going through that again and yet, I lost him before we even tried to make it work. How's that for irony," she scoffed.

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked. She looked at him with confusion. "Maybe you should go to him, tell him how you feel, and find out for yourself," he said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the last person he wants to see right now," she replied with a sad smile. Brandon studied her a moment. She just needed a little push.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," he said around a coy smile. He made it sound so simple, Sharon thought. Maybe it was.

* * *

Andy sat on his couch, his tux rumpled and hair askew. The TV was on, but he wasn't listening to it. He was too lost in his own thoughts wondering how he had managed to make things even worse than they already were. Why wasn't he satisfied with their comfortable friendship? Truth was, he was and he would have been if he knew they could never be anything more to each other. But there was something that simmered just below the surface between them, and he needed to know what it was and whether it would work. Now, he would never know.

That reality settled inside him and took up residence in his bones. It filled him with tremendous sadness. He was surprised when he heard the knock on his door. He was shocked when he opened it to find Sharon Raydor on his doorstep. She looked as broken as he did. He wordlessly let her in, and they stood facing each other in his moonlit hallway, silence filling the space between them.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," she said hesitantly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Sharon, you could never bother me," he admitted quietly. She allowed her eyes to meet his, and she almost drowned in the emotion she saw swimming in them. Clarity washed through her mind and settled in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Andy. I shouldn't have left earlier," she said contritely.

"No, I shouldn't have just sprung that on you. It was too much," he said rubbing a hand behind his neck.

"This thing between us scares me. But I don't want to lose you," she whispered, and he looked at her with disbelief. Was she saying what he thought she was? Before he could analyze it further, she took a few tentative steps in his direction before leaning up and ghosting her lips against his, her eyes slipping closed when he moved his lips against hers in reply. Neither could suppress the shiver that traveled up their spines and spread throughout their trembling bodies. She didn't want to think anymore, she simply wanted to feel. To feel Andy's soft and pliant lips as she captured them in a more thorough kiss before pulling back and looking him in the eye.

"I love you, too," she said, the words spilling over her lips in an emotional whisper. He could barely believe he was hearing them. He pulled her into an embrace and held her for several heavy moments. Her hand caressing his chest between their bodies before moving up to the sensitive skin on his neck. He nuzzled into her hair and placed light kisses along the shell of her ear.

"I am so completely in love with you," he breathed out in between kisses. He could feel her shudder at his words, and when she pulled away to meet his gaze, he saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said. He shook his head.

"None of it matters now," he said before kissing her once again. Their lips danced together sensually before her tongue traced his bottom lip and he eagerly granted her access. Their tongues explored and enjoyed the taste of each other while their hands softly caressed safe areas. Neither was in a rush to jump into bed again after everything that had happened between them.

They continued to enjoy the feeling of simply making out with each other without any intention of progressing it. Their lips connecting, tongues dancing, hands sensually memorizing chaste parts of each other, and their bodies heated and close. It was a heady mixture and both were beginning to feel a little drunk on it. When they finally tore themselves away, their breaths short and foreheads still pressed together, they shared a giddy smile.

"Well, this is certainly an unexpected turn of events," he said with a laugh.

"I couldn't go to sleep until we ended things on a better note," she said quietly. "Brandon was kind enough to drop me off," she explained.

"I knew I liked that guy," he said with a laugh before capturing her lips once again in a short, sweet kiss. "Do you need a ride home?" He whispered.

"I was hoping I could stay here. With you," she said a bit shyly. He removed his arms from where they were resting comfortably around her waist, and reached for her hand. After they shared a shy, passionate moment just drinking each other and this new reality in, he put his arm around her and they walked together down the hall to his bedroom.

There were things they still needed to discuss, but for tonight, they would do something they hadn't done before: simply hold each other while they slept with no intention of anything else.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

I want to once again thank each and every one of you for your reviews, favorites, follows, and support for this story. I took a giant leap outside of my comfort zone, so your feedback has been invaluable! Sadly, this is the last chapter in this saga. I enjoyed going along on this journey with all of you! As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 _One Month Later_

Memories flitted through Sharon's mind. Pieces of a relationship that started out as an amazing friendship on the brink of something more, something precious, but faltered after a well-meaning false start. Looking back on it, she realized now that jumping into bed with Andy had been her way of dealing with the feelings she wasn't ready to face. They were overpowering her, so expressing them through sex seemed like the safest option at the time. She had been wrong. And yet, she wouldn't do anything differently if she had it to do over again because if she did, they might not be here right now. Here in this beautiful relationship that has added tremendous happiness and fulfillment to a life that was already full.

That night when she finally put a voice to her feelings, she had been scared of the fallout. Now, she was embracing it. Embracing the love and joy she had allowed into her life and the partnership that she had craved during her marriage, but never found. After she had gone to Andy that night and told him what was in her heart, they had fallen asleep, fully clothed, in each other's arms. The next morning, she awoke surrounded by his strong arms and chest and bathing in his enticing scent from the t-shirt he had allowed her to borrow. They talked that morning about all of the misunderstandings along the way. They bared their hearts and made sure there was nothing left unsaid between them. They decided to move slowly to give each other time to figure out this unexpected turn in their evolving relationship.

After all of the things that had transpired between them physically, Sharon found it sweet and a bit romantic that their first time together as a couple was nothing exotic or unusual. They had been cooking together in the kitchen. Rusty was out with friends which gave them a little more latitude with their displays of affection. Neither seemed able to keep their hands off the other. Next, it was their lips that couldn't seem to part. Things quickly escalated from there, the stove turned off and dinner forgotten for the time being. Sharon was done holding herself back from something they both wanted.

As they stumbled into her bedroom, Andy pressed her up against the closed door. He ground his hips into her a few times, and she eagerly matched him, feeling his desire for her easily through their clothes. It had been over three months since they had last been together and under completely different circumstances, but neither wanted to rush this. They slowly removed each other's clothing, running their hands over newly exposed skin, admiring the other's body as if this was actually their first time. In a lot of ways, it was.

Once they were both free of their clothing, they moved together, their lips never parting, towards her bed. Sharon felt the edge bump the back of her legs, and she tore her lips away to climb on the bed. Andy followed suit, and they laid next to each other on their sides, facing one another for a moment. Both of their eyes held the love and desire they felt for the other as Andy began ghosting his fingers up and down the side of her body. She shivered at the sensual contact and placed her hands on his chest, caressing the muscles and skin she found there. Oh, she wanted him.

Once she had explored his chest, she trailed her fingers down his stomach, over his hips, and began ghosting her fingers over his hardening length. He shuddered at the contact and she smiled. She ran one finger up and down his shaft before deftly grabbing ahold of him fully. He moaned at the sudden contact. She pumped him gently, applying just the right amount of pressure and watched as his face contorted with pleasure and his length hardened further in her hand. Suddenly, he gently pushed her shoulder and landed on top of her devouring her lips with his own. Their tongues clashed and tangled as their arousal grew.

Andy snaked a hand between their bodies, stopping to massage and caress her soft, full mounds. After paying both of them plenty of attention, his hand continued until he reached his goal. He slowly ran his fingers through her wet folds and moaned when he felt how ready she was and how much she wanted this. It matched his own excitement. He teased her entrance and ran his fingers back up her center before landing on her sensitive nub. He began circling it with a gentle pressure that had her moaning. He moved off of her, but kept her cradled in his left arm. His right hand continued to bring her pleasure, and he could tell that she was close. He inserted one finger, followed by another as his thumb continued to pleasure her nub. Her breathing increased as her legs fell even more open, and he watched the pleasure dance across her face. When she finally stiffened and moaned out his name, he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she came undone in his arms. It was beautiful and all he wanted to do was do it again.

He gave her a few moments to come down from her high, his fingers gently working her through it, before he moved his body back on top of hers. He lined his hard length up with her entrance and slowly entered her as their lips connected once again. Once he was fully wrapped in her warmth, they paused to share this moment of being completely physically connected with another person. He caressed her skin, sensually palmed her breasts and tweaked the hardened peaks before they started a slow and steady pace of long, deep strokes.

He moved in and out of her and Sharon relished the delicious sensation of their bodies being brought together again. This time, though, it wasn't just physical pleasure (although, that was quite amazing), it was also emotional. She could feel him making love to her with every thick, throbbing stroke through her sensitive walls. And this time, it wasn't too much. It was exactly what they both wanted, needed.

As her own desire built, Sharon brought her knees up closer to her body and wrapped them around Andy's waist, deepening the angle. Andy moaned at the new contact. Sharon's movements became more erratic when this new angle allowed Andy's length to hit that elusive spot inside of her. Every time he bottomed out, she felt a jolt of pure pleasure that was building with every stroke. Andy was beginning to lose control as well. Sharon's tight, velvety walls overwhelming him with sensations. It felt so good, he shortened his strokes, not wanting to leave the comfort of her warmth. He sped up his movements and the faster, almost constant contact with her pleasure spot had Sharon on the verge of crashing over. He continued his thrusts, even faster, but no less passionate, and Sharon flew over the edge into a place of bright lights, pleasure, and bliss. It was more intense than any orgasm she could remember. As she was finally beginning to come back down, she felt Andy thrust into her fully and release himself deep inside of her. They collapsed into a heap of heaving chests, sweaty skin, and rapidly beating hearts.

After a few moments, their bodies had finally calmed down and they laid together while Sharon ran her legs up and down the back of Andy's, both loathe to relinquish the physical connection. The irony not lost on Sharon. It was this physical connection that had almost sunk them before they had a chance to have this. And now, neither wanted to give it up.

"I love you," he rasped into her ear before placing a sweet kiss into her hair. She smiled brightly.

"I love you, too," she cooed, and he held her a little tighter. She allowed her mind to drift to those earlier moments in their relationship, and the result of that journey filled her with love and peace.

When the physical connection became impossible to maintain, he reluctantly slipped the rest of the way out of her and rolled into the space next to her. They snuggled up together and relished the closeness they were both feeling. Eventually, they would finish dinner and make their way back to this exact spot. They would probably make love again before drifting off to a blissful sleep. This time, though, neither was worried about crossing lines or making excuses for their closeness. No, they were going to embrace it and let it carry them together into a shared future.

THE END


End file.
